Holiday in Enchancia
:This article is about the episode. For other uses, see Holiday in Enchancia (disambiguation). "Holiday in Enchancia" is the twenty-third episode of season one of Sofia the First. It was produced as the twenty-fourth episode of the season. Summary is excited to celebrate her first Wassailia at the castle with her new family, but a snowstorm traps King Roland, worrying and the kids enough to go out and search for him. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Prince James * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Clover * Robin * Mia * Baileywick * Minimus * Constable Myles * Princess Aurora (only appearance; cameo) Villains: * None Other characters: * Whatnaught (no lines) * Shopkeeper (only appearance) * Wallace (only appearance) * Woodsman (only appearance) * Anna (only appearance) * Woodsman and Anna's son (only appearance) * Woodsman and Anna's daughter (only appearance) * Violet (no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Sofia's bedroom *** Stables ** Woodsman's cabin (only appearance) * Royal Preparatory Academy (mentioned only) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Candied carrots (only appearance) Vehicles * Stagecoach * Flying stagecoach Cast Songs * "Wassailia" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Craig Gerber * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Wayne Brady as Clover, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Meghan Strange as Robin, Clancy Brown as Constable Myles, Eric Stonestreet as Minimus, Kate Higgins as Aurora, Elsie Fisher as Woodsman's Daughter, Wyatt Griswold as Woodsman's Son, Jess Harnell as Woodsman, Keith Ferguson as Royal Guard * Additional Voices: Kate Higgins, Wayne Brady, Keith Ferguson * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Lonnie Lloyd, Larry Scholl, Eugene Salandra, Eddy Houchins, Viki Anderson * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo, Tyler Gentry * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum, Connor Flynn * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden, Carin-Anne Anderson, Cathy Jones * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * married in . Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia DVD on November 4, 2014. * Studio Fun Books published a prelude/prequel of sorts to this episode (and the book below) called A Gift from Sofia on September 30, 2014. It is set a week before this episode takes place. * Disney Press published a book adaptation on October 29, 2013. On the fourth page, there is a non-speaking cameo from Cedric. * hopes to get a unicorn, which she eventually does for her birthday in "Two Princesses and a Baby". * On a rare occasion, Roland uses a regular stage coach with regular horses. * Aurora is the fifth Disney Princess to guest star, coming from the 1959 film Sleeping Beauty. Kate Higgins reprises her role from the video game, Kinect Disneyland Adventures. * In Eugene Salandra's storyboards, there is a scene with Cedric, who's spell accidentally knocks off his robe, revealing his long johns, and then has to embarrassingly receive a gift from .Salandra, Eugene. (June 2015). "Storyboards for "Holiday in Enchancia"". Teatime Kiddies. Retrieved March, 18, 2018. Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) References }} Category:Episodes